Prefabricated houses are built from standardized elements which are manufactured in a factory, and in particular from wall elements and roof elements. These elements are then transported to the building site to be put into place and assembled in accordance with a pre-established plan.
Since such prefabricated houses are generally made of the same materials as traditional houses, their component elements are heavy and difficult to move, and this requires powerful lifting and transport means.
In addition, such standardized elements are designed to be put into place in a well-defined arrangement and they offer no flexibility in use.
Prefabricated houses are also known which include molded elements, e.g. made of materials of the fiber/resin type. However, these prefabricated houses are constructed using the same principles as prefabricated houses that make use of traditional materials, and they thus suffer from the same drawbacks.
A particular object of the invention is to avoid these drawbacks of prior prefabricated houses.